Dramatic no Bara
by Mythomanya
Summary: MANUN Mana fais la rencontre de l'ex. guitariste de Phantasmagoria, Jun, à un endroit des plus inusité et chacun sent immédiatement quelque chose qui l'attire chez l'autre. Co-writing avec Trucydae. DÉLIRE


Ce n'était pas quelque chose de laquelle il se vantait, mais, malgré son image de poupée timide et gothique, Mana était resté avec son esprit d'enfant et, de ce fait, aimait bien fréquenter les conventions. Celles de Doraemon et de Barbapapa, plus particulièrement. Il avait passé la matinée à s'apprêter pour s'y rendre sans que personne ne puisse le reconnaître. Même s'il aimait ce genre de convention, il ne pouvait se permettre de briser son image pour des choses aussi futiles. Ainsi, avait-il décidé de se fondre dans la masse et n'avait-il mis qu'un simple jean noir avec un t-shirt orné du logo de Slayer sous sa veste, avait noué ses cheveux sur sa nuque avant d'enfiler chaussures et lunettes de soleil, pour ensuite prendre cette voiture qu'il n'utilisait que rarement pour partir en direction de la convention, de Barbapapa, cette fois. Il eut de la difficulté à trouver une place de stationnement lorsqu'il fut sur place et du aller se garer au petit dépanneur qui se trouvait en face, y entrant au passage pour s'acheter le dernier Guitar Magazine, qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de se procurer. Il sortit du dépanneur en feuilletant son nouvel achat, prenant tranquillement le chemin du bâtiment où avait lieu le rassemblement. Il ne referma le magazine que lorsque les gens qui entraient dans l'établissement furent dans son champ de vision ; il le garda toutefois en main, ayant oublié son sac dans sa voiture et n'ayant pas vraiment l'envie de retourner le chercher. Il se faufila au travers de tous ces gens qui essayaient de passer les premiers et se pressa jusqu'à l'entrée. Le vent était froid et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rester à l'extérieur, même si le temps grisonnant de l'automne l'apaisait, il ne savait trop pourquoi. À l'intérieur, un nombre incroyable de gens se promenait de ci, de là. Des gens incroyablement diversifiés. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu une aussi grand diversité parmis les participants des années précédentes. Il cru même voir un couple de gothic lolitas à un stand, un peu plus loin. Il se dit que peut-être ses fans s'attendaient à le voir surgir en grande tenu dans ce genre d'endroit, puisqu'il avait lui-même révélé apprécier cette émission. Il prit donc une autre direction. Il se dirigea vers le stand de Barbalala où il pourrait s'amuser à faire de petites musiques sans intérêt et déposa son magazine sur la table pour commencer à jouer avec le système de musique, qui était assez basique. Il se sentit alors observé. Il fit un pas pour s'éloigner du stand, après tout, peut-être était-ce une fan qui l'avait reconnu et vu en train de jouer avec le jouet pour enfant, puis regarda vers sa droite. Un jeune homme d'un peu plus de vingt ans lui sourit et s'approcha gracieusement de lui.

"Vous aussi, vous lisez ce magazine? demanda-t-il, de manière amicale. "

"Que... Ah... Guitar Mag... Oui... répondit-il en remettant la main sur ledit magazine. "

"Vous permettez que je jette un coup d'œil ? ... Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'acheter... "

C'était un peu direct comme requête, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on touche à ses affaires normalement, mais la question l'avait surpris et, sur le coup, il n'avait pu refuser. Il regarda ce parfait étranger, qui avait les cheveux roses et de grosses lunettes de soleil, tout comme lui, feuilleter son magazine avec entrain, poussant des exclamations lorsque quelque chose lui plaisait. Il s'arrêta un bon moment sur l'article parlant du défunt hide, c'était l'article annoncé sur la couverture, après quoi il lui remis son bien.

"Vous aimez bien hide, à ce que j'ai pu voir..."

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire la conversation à cet étranger ? ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses lui adressa un sourire gêné, ayant compris qu'il avait peut-être fait une trop grande fixation sur hide, comme à son habitude.

"Un peu oui... disons que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai commencé à jouer de la guitare. "

"Ah... Et vous réussissez bien ? Je veux dire... Vous avez un groupe ?"

"J'avais serais plus juste... "

L'étranger avait baissé les yeux, un air de déception flottant sur son visage. Il reprit contenance après quelques secondes et lui sourit poliment.

"Et vous, vous jouez? "

"Oh... euh... oui... je compose un peu dans mes temps libre, mais ce n'est rien de vraiment important..."

Même s'il tentait de le cacher, Mana pouvait bien voir, au fond des yeux de l'autre, cette déception toujours vaguement présente. En effet, en plus de dix ans de carrière en tant que poupée muette du J-rock, il avait appris à lire le regard des gens. Il avait fini par réalisé que les yeux en disait beaucoup plus sur une personne que ce qu'elle ne voudra jamais vous dire.

"Vous teniez à ce groupe, apparemment..."

"Disons que c'était comme ma famille."

Il eut un rire sec, plus exaspéré qu'amusé.

"Disons que les circonstances de cette séparation sont ridicules et que ça m,a blessé."

Il se demandait pourquoi il racontait ça à cet homme, juste parce qu'il avait voulu lire ce magazine. Il se sentait gêné de parler de ses problèmes à un inconnu.

"Je comprends... J'imagine que c'était un peu les mêmes genre de problèmes que j'ai eu avec M... mon ancien groupe..."

Dire qu'il avait bêtement faillit échapper Malice Mizer... Finalement, bien que la situation lui paraissait, à première vue, étrange, après ces quelques mots, il eut envie d'en connaître plus sur lui. Certaines personnes avaient ce pouvoir, disait-on.

N'aimant pas la tournure de la situation, le musicien décida de mettre un terme à leur conversation, son malaise grandissant à mesure qu'il parlait de son ancien groupe.

"C'est dommage... Bon... Je vais continuer la visite. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et désolée pour le dérangement."

"Oh... Mais ce n'est rien voyons ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous demander pardon... J'ai bien vu que vous n'aimiez pas parler de votre groupe... "

Décidément, il ne réussirait pas à se sentir à l'aise avec cet homme. L'inconnu s'inclina devant Mana, gardant le silence sur la dernière phrase, et quitta le stand.  
Que lui avait-il pris ? ! Il avait bien vu que l'histoire du groupe l'avais mis mal à l'aise, mais il avait tout de même continuer d'en rajouter ! Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Et pourquoi avait-il engager la conversation, d'abord ? C'était encore loin d'être son genre... Il le regarda partir après quoi il partit lui-même dans sa direction, ne voulant pas laisser ce petit incident gâcher sa journée de congé. Il prit donc la direction du stand de Barbouille, l'artiste peintre, là où il pourrait s'amuser à faire de jolis dessins sans signification. Il continua ainsi à faire le tour des stands, ce qui du lui prendre une ou deux heures, prenant plaisir à retomber en enfance à chaque nouveau stand. Arrivé au bout du circuit, il vit qu'on faisait la file, il ne voyait pas pourquoi, par contre, trop de gens étaient rassemblés et se marchaient presque les uns sur les autres pour qu'il puisse voir ce pourquoi ils s'agglutinaient de la sorte. Il décida d'aller voir, même s'il répugnait être au milieu de tout ce monde, et découvrit une attraction qui n'avait pas particulièrement sa place dans cette convention, même si elle était adaptée aux circonstances. Un jeu de Guitar Hero. Il semblait y avoir un tournoi, alors il prit place dans ce qui semblait finalement être une file, bien décidé à tous les battre à plate couture. Pendant un instant, il cru voir une tête rose qui se balançait devant la machine, mais la masse de gens lui boucha la vue avant qu'il n'ait pu l'identifier. Il se dit qu'il avait du halluciner. Mais après tout, combien de tête aux cheveux roses avait-il vu ici, à part cet inconnu ? Il soupira discrètement et attendit, comme tout le monde, son tour qui, il le savait, ne viendrait pas avant un bon moment. Il attendit donc son tour, comme une personne normale le ferait, et remarqua après un certain temps que les gens se désistaient peu à peu. La personne qui jouait devait être sacrément douée pour faire fuir la majorité de la file d'attente. Si bien que bientôt, il ne resta plus que ce qui semblait être des habitués du jeu, quelque curieux, cet inconnu rose, guitare en plastique en main contre quelqu'un qu'il battait à plate couture, même si le niveau de difficulté auquel il était semblait bien plus élevé que celui de l'autre, et lui-même. Il reconnu facilement le personnage, du fait même que c'était la seule personne avec qui il avait eu un semblant de discussion au courant de la journée et que sa tête était difficilement manquable. Deux ou trois personnes quittèrent encore la file. Il regarda derrière lui ; il n'y avait plus personne, tout le monde était retourné aux différents stands dans la vaste pièce. Quelques adversaires plus tard, ce fut à son tour d'affronter ce qui semblait être le Guitar Hero de la convention. L'autre le regarda à peine lorsqu'il vint prendre place à ses côtés. Il vit qu'il allait pour choisir les trois chansons du mode "Battle", mais il l'interrompit.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais vous jouez depuis tout à l'heure. Je pense qu'il serait légitime que je choisisse les chansons que je veux faire, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Daignant porter attention à son adversaire pour la première fois, le jeune homme reconnu tout de suite Mana et lui fit un sourire contraint.

"Oh, mais je vous en prie..."

Passant chacun leur sangle par-dessus leur épaule, ils attendirent patiemment, mais bouillant de l'intérieur, que le combat démarre. Mana était sûre de le battre, ce jeune ne devait être qu'un petit amateur dont il allait briser les rêves et qu'il enverrait sûrement derrière un bureau. La tension et l'esprit de compétition flotant autour d'eux étant si lourde que ça attira des curieux ;certains prenaient même des paris !

La première chanson démarra, _Paint it, Black_, des Rolling Stones et les deux hommes laissèrent libre cours à leur désir de gagner. La partie était intense, aucun d'eux ne lâchait prise et ils ne manquaient des notes que très rarement. Le leader de Moi dix mois fut satisfait et pas très étonné de se voir gagner la première manche. Puis s'enchaîna la seconde chanson, soit _Raining Blood_ de Slayer. Les enchaînements d'accord lui semblait légèrement plus compliqué que la précédente, peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours eut de la difficulté à changer rapidement d'accord? Il croyait toutefois bien s'en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'ils terminent la chanson : Il avait un B alors que son adversaire avait eu un A. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible! Perdre sur une chanson de son groupe favori? Il senti la rage monter en lui, il DEVAIT gagner la dernière chanson! L'autre, quant à lui, semblait ne pas s'apercevoir de sa rage, beaucoup plus concentré sur sa guitare. C'était un peu comme s'il était envoûté par le son de celle-ci, même si elle était fait de plastique et n'avait aucune corde. Il était seulement très heureux de constater qu'il avait l'avantage. D'autant plus piqué que l'autre ne semble pas se rendre compte de sa frustration, il fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur les accords de sa guitare pour la dernière chanson, soit School's out d'Alice Cooper. Cependant, ce qu'il aurait voulu être de la concentration n'eut comme résultat que de lui faire manquer encore plus d'accords et plus il manquait d'accords, plus il s'énervait. C'était le pire des cercles vicieux... Il n'allait tout de même pas perdre contre un mec aux cheveux rose ! Encore moins un petit guitariste amateur qui n'avait pas réussit à percer avec son ancien groupe! Finalement, partit comme ça l'était, il ne fut pas étonnant de le voir se planter royalement et perdre contre ce gamin qui osait prétendre au titre de guitariste.

"MAIS MERDE !... Comment tu fais ?!" s'exclama le leader de Moi dix Mois en se tournant vers l'autre

L'autre ne comprenant pas le sens de la question, ne répondit que simple onomatopée.

"Hein?"

Mana se retint pour pas se mettre à crier sa frustration. Il ne put toutefois pas retenir ses mains de se crisper.

"Pour jouer comme tu le fais ! Tu fais quoi ?!"

Un peu lent, il lui montra ses mains.

"Ben, je bouge les doigts...?"

Sous l'air insatisfait et insulté de l'autre, il comprit que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

"Non, mais... " Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, cherchant ses mots pour s'éviter de devenir grossier.

Comprenant enfin où Mana voulait en venir, avec la grimace de colère qu'il faisait, l'homme aux cheveux roses retint un sourire.

"Si vous venez prendre un verre avec moi, je peux bien vous l'expliquer... mais je vous ferais remarquer que je vous l'avait dit... que je jouait de la guitare..."

"Mais moi aussi, je joue de la guitare... !" Il marqua une pause, remarquant que son comportement ressemblait un peu trop à celui de sa nièce de 8 ans. "D'accord, allons prendre ce verre..."

Ainsi, se rendirent-ils dans le bar le plus proche, sans pour autant savoir le nom de l'autre. Le bar où ils entrèrent était un vrai bar de paumés, que des alcooliques trop ivres pour les remarquer et un barman qui se foutait totalement d'eux. Il commandèrent chacun une bière et allèrent s'asseoir à une table un peu éloignée du comptoir, le barman ne sentant pas très frais.

Le moins excentrique des deux jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce puis daigna enfin retirer ses lunettes de soleil en pinçant les lèvres.

"C'est le genre d'endroit que vous avez l'habitude de fréquenter ?..." demanda-t-il, faisant tout pour ne pas laisser transparaître son dégoût de l'endroit.

L'autre lui sourit amicalement.

"Pas le moins du monde! Seulement, si on s'éloigne trop, je risque de ne pas retrouver mon chemin..."

Et il rit de lui-même après quoi il prit un gorgée de sa bière. Il ne semblait pas prêter autant d'attention au décor que le faisait Mana.

"Oh... Vous êtes stationné si loin que ça ?" demanda-t-il, décidant d'entrer dans le jeu

"Du tout... je n'ai pas de voiture." Il fit un petit sourire timide."Mais je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation et je me perd très, très facilement."

"Oh je vois... Je peux vous ramener chez vous, dans ce cas, si vous le voulez bien..."

"Ce serait gentil... mais si au moins nous savions le nom l'un de l'autre, ça ressemblerait moins à une promesse de one night..." il ricana, trouvant sa blague de mauvais goût assez comique.

"Oh..."Il eut un sourire, il n'avait pas pensé à ça du tout."Vous avez raison... Donc vous êtes ?"

"Je suis Jun... très enchanté de vous rencontrer..." Il lui tendit la main. "Et à qui ai-je l'honneur?"

"Hum..." Il remit ses lunettes, comme hésitant à se présenter, puis fini par dire, presque à voix basse : "Mana..."

Jun prit un certain temps avant de réaliser. Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

"Sans blague?!" Il sourit, amusé de la situation. "C'est rare de voir deux musiciens connus qui se rencontrent comme ça, par hasard, sans l'intermédiaire d'un autre!"

Mana haussa un sourcils à la mention de « deux musiciens connus ». L'autre aussi était populaire?

"... Euh... oui... Vous faisiez partie de quel groupe, déjà ?"

"Phantasmagoria! Je fais aussi dans la scène de visual kei..." Il prit une autre gorgée de sa bière. "Vous voyez, on est du même secteur en plus." Il pouffa, à nouveau amusé, par la situation cette fois.

"Ah ouais... Le groupe de KISAKI..." fit-il avec une moue à peine perceptible, prenant lui aussi une gorgée de sa bière

"Vous avez l'air de l'apprécier..." Répliqua Jun, sarcastiquement.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà apprécié quelqu'un..." dit Mana dans sa barbe, de manière à ne pas se faire entendre. "Disons plutôt que je ne tiens pas particulièrement à le rencontrer..." dit-il plus clairement pour répondre à l'autre guitariste.

Ne tenant pas compte du mépris apparent que Mana éprouvait envers son ami, Jun enchaîna.

"Je ne me serais jamais attendu à voir le grand Manasama dans une convention de Barbapapa..."

"Hum... Évidemment ! J'suis tellement parfait pour tout le monde, moi, le roi des ténèbres !" marmonna-t-il en sirotant sa boisson.

"Aucun rapport..." se contenta de dire l'autre.

"Bien entendu !" retourna l'autre en affichant un sourire préfabriqué à ses lèvres, commençant à ce demander ce qu'il foutait là.

"En fait..." commença le plus jeune" je pensais plutôt au fait que vous devez être plutôt débordé... j'aurais pensé qu'un événement de ce genre serait moins important que votre travail... sans plus."

"Ah..." Il soupira. "Ça revient à ce que je disais... Tout le monde pense comme ça... S'il fallait que ce soit vraiment le cas, je serais déjà six pied sous terre, pour tout vous dire..."

"Ou vous auriez l'air de..." il arrêta sa phrase net. "Enfin bref... c'est bien de voir que vous avez du temps pour vous..."

"En fait, je crois que ceux qui ne prennent pas le temps d'avoir du temps pour eux perdent justement leur temps, c'est ridicule..."

Jun acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ramenant soudainement Mana sur terre, il lui rappela pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans cet endroit miteux.

"Vous vouliez savoir comment je réussis à battre le grand Mana à Guitar Hero tout à l'heure... non?"

"Pitié, me rappelez pas ça !" fit-il en balayant l'air de sa main en regardant ailleurs. Mais l'autre continua tout de même.

"Vous deviez sans doute vous dire que je n'était qu'un amateur sans talent, n'est-ce pas?"

"J'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas..."

"Et c'est vous qui vous plaigniez que les gens se faisaient de fausses idées sur vous..."

"Je ne me plaignais pas !" Il marqua une nouvelle pause ; Décidemment, les gamins, de nos jours... "Bon alors, votre truc ?"

"J'ai plus de groupe... donc j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour pratiquer..."

Mana eut un petit rire. "Ca vous donne l'air un peu pathétique, je dois dire"

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça. Il passait ses journées à s'emmerder chez lui comme un rat mort, il avait bien fallu qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire, en plus de composer des chansons.

Il finit sa boisson et en commanda une autre. Mana fit de même.

"Vous n'avez vraiment que ça à faire ?"

L'autre réfléchit. "En fait, j'alterne entre ça, composer, voir Iori, composer, aller prendre un verre avec des gens une fois aux deux semaines..." Il soupira. "Ma vie est d'une platitude ces temps-ci..."

"Allons donc ! Vous n'avez pas d'amis pour vous faire sortir ?!"

Autre temps de réflexion. "Iori... Les autres sont beaucoup plus occupés ou bien très éloignés..." Et puis, à mon âge, les gens travail. Je peux me permettre de ne pas encore avoir d'emploie parce que la musique me fait gagner suffisamment d'argent. Autrement, j'aurais déjà un nouvel emploie."

"Hum, je vois... Peut-être que ça vous prendrait quelqu'un, dans votre vie... J'ai été un moment comme ça, dans ma vie aussi... et puis bon... " Il se racla la gorge et bu une gorgée.

Le plus jeune soupira. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire donner une leçon de vie à ce moment-là. Le silence commença a s'installer entre eux, tous deux ne trouvant plus rien à dire. Jun se leva alors et, prenant son manteau, déclara qu'il serait temps de partir.

- Déjà ? Enfin... Je veux dire... Cet endroit est ennuyant, oui... Mais peut-être pourrions-nous aller ailleurs ? J'aimerais bien apprendre à vous connaître, en fait... Si vous le voulez-bien, cela va de soi, débita Mana.

"Je ne crois pas..." Répondit le plus jeune. Il se gratta la nuque. "J'ai promis à Iori de venir le voir après mon passage à la convention, et je crois que je vais arriver beaucoup plus tard que ce que je lui avais dit..."

"Oh... Dans ce cas, j'espère avoir la chance de vous revoir" dit-il en se levant aussi.

Jun s'inclina sans rien répondre, ne sachant si l'autre était sincère ou non. Oubliant que Mana lui avait proposé de le raccompagner, il prit le chemin de la sortie pour attraper le prochain train. L'aîné allait pour le lui rappeler, mais eu peur de paraître trop insistant, il sortit donc derrière lui sans mot dire.

.oOoOo.

Il sortit du bâtiment en courant sous la pluie torrentielle. À chaque fois qu'ils tiraient à la courte paille pour savoir qui allait acheter la bière, ça tombait sur lui, comme s'ils complotaient dans son dos pour que ce soit lui qu'il l'aille. Et pis, il aurait aussi bien pu y aller en voiture, après tout, même si la supérette était à deux pas de chez lui. Il entra enfin dans le petit établissement en se maudissant d'être venu à pied et pris directement la section des alcools. Il choisit une bonne vielle caisse de Budweiser et la sortit sans aucun ménagement, énervé par l'effet de la pluie dans ses cheveux. En arrivant à la caisse, le seul détail qu'il remarqua du client fut les quelques mèches de cheveux rose qui dépassait d'un bonnet de laine noir sur sa nuque. Il haussa un sourcil. Il devait sûrement se tromper. Ça ne pouvait pas être _l'autre_. Lorsque ledit client qui le devançait parla, il ne put que constater qu'il ne se trompait pas.

"C'est mauvais pour la ligne, autant de sucreries" tenta-t-il, après avoir vu les 3 sacs de jujubes qu'il achetait.

L'interpellé se retourna, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui faire cette remarque. Un énorme sourire apparut sur ses traits lorsqu'il reconnut le fameux guitariste.

"Ben ça alors! Je suis surpris de vous voir ici!" S'exclama-t-il.

"Et moi donc !" retourna-t-il en s'inclinant pour le saluer, bientôt imité par celui en face de lui. "Vous habitez dans le coin, alors?"

"Effectivement..." dit l'autre. La caissière demanda son attention pour qu'il paie et il dut, pendant quelques secondes, se détourne de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

"Je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais cru que vous habitiez mon quartier, en vous voyant... " Les mains pleines de friandises, le plus jeune alla pour répondre quelque chose, mais il se fit interrompre. "Mais je ne dis pas ça méchamment, hein !"

Mana attendit que l'autre réagisse, ce dernier se contentant de rire. "je sais que j'ai l'air d'un paumé, ne vous inquiétez pas." Il rit derechef.

"Oh non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je..." Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, réalisant qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité qu'il en rajoute puisque l'autre semblait rire de bon cœur.

Mana esquissa un sourire gêné tandis que Jun tentait de réprimer son hilarité. Il réussit un peu, mais il souriait toujours de manière moqueuse. "Désolé, je ne devrais pas rire de vous... Mais je trouve mignon la manière dont vous tentez de vous rattraper."

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, le guitariste gothique se tourna en faisant mine de vouloir payer sa bière à la caissière impatiente.

Bien sûre, puisqu'il était perturbé, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse une gaffe, ce qu'il fit. À peine eut-il finit de payer qu'il se tourna vers l'autre qui avait décidé de l'attendre et lui décocha accidentellement un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je pensais pas que... Excusez-moi !" bafouilla-t-il en rougissant de plus belle.

"Allons donc!" Dit le plus jeune après avoir repris son souffle. "Ce n'est absolument rien!" Il se frotta un peu les côtes avant de continuer. "Et que faites-vous ici?"

"Ben je... On a tiré à la courte paille à savoir qui irait chercher une nouvelle caisse de bière... Donc euh... Me voilà, quoi..." expliqua-t-il, toujours mal à l'aise, cherchant plus que tout à éviter son regard.

Remarquant les cheveux trempés de Mana, Jun les lui fit remarquer."Vous y êtes allez à pied?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Oui... C'est pas loin de chez mois, ici..." La caissière qui se raclait la gorge le fit sursauter; il prit la boîte dans ses mains et s'éloigna du comptoir. "En fait... Je croyais pas qu'il pleuvait autant... "

Montrant le parapluie qu'il tenait à la main, le jeune guitariste enjoué proposa de le reconduire. "De toute façon, j'aime bien marcher sous la pluie... La promenade n'en sera que plus longue!"

"Je n'oserais pas vous embêter, non plus..."

"Puisque je vous ai dit que j'aimais marcher sous la pluie... Acceptez donc, on discutera en marchant !" répondit Jun avec un sourire sincère.

"...D'accord..." finit-il par accepter, suivant l'autre à l'extérieur.

Déployant le parapluie, un fit un pas sous l'averse, Mana à sa suite. Ce dernier pris les devants, pour indiquer le chemin à son sauveur de cheveux, et ils partirent ensemble, silencieux, vers l'appartement de Mana. Quelques phrases plus tard, ils étaient devant chez lui, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient savoir quels mots utiliser pour se dire au revoir.

"Hum... et bien... Je vous remercie..." finit par dire le plus vieux.

Jun se frotta les avant-bras, prêt à lui répondre que ça lui avait fait plaisir et tourner les talons, mais il vit sa montre à son poignet et remarqua qu'il était 4h30 (on changera l'heure au pire).

"Merde..." dit-il tout bas, ce que Mana ne manqua évidemment pas.

"Pardon ?"

Se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas cohérent avec la situation, il se reprit.

"Désolée, je viens simplement de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de faire queqlues chose..."

"Oh... J'allais vous proposer de monter, mais comme vous semblez avoir mieux à faire, je ne vous retiendrai guère plus longtemps..."

Se rendant compte qu'il venait de créer un certain malaise, il retint le guitariste qui s'apprêtait à se détourner de lui.

"Ça me ferait plaisir de monter!" S'exclama-t-il. "Je dois simplement appeler ma mère... C'est sont anniversaire..."

"Entrez donc, dans ce cas. Cela vous évitera d'attraper froid..." lui retourna-t-il avec un sourire.

Il le suivit jusqu'au dixième étage, bien sûre ils prirent l'ascenseur, et se retrouvèrent devant la porte de l'appartement 1010. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que...

"Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de dix tout ça?"

Mana se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un sourcil levé, comme s'il n'avait pas compris l'allusion, le tout en cherchant ses clefs dans son sac, après avoir posé la caisse de bière par terre.

"Vous habiter au 1010, au dixième étage... C''est une drôle de coïncidence non?"

"Ah oui, ça..." Il eut un sourire embarrassé "En effet, drôle de coïncidence..."

Il pénétrèrent dans le logement sans rien ajouter sur le sujet, et furent accueillit trois personnes plutôt bruyantes!

"Youpiii! Il est vivant!!" S'exclama l'un.

"Regardez! Il nous apporté à manger!" Dit un autre en pointant Jun.

L'arrivant s'arrêta brusquement et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide audit repas.

"J'ignorais que tu faisais une diète de cure-dent, K... !" dit-il en réprimant un rire.

Ledit K se pinça le ventre. "Non mais t'as vu tout le gras que j'ai à perdre!"

Jun, quant à lui, était un peu perturbé par l'introduction de l'homme qui le désignait comme son repas du soir. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

L'aîné se déchaussa puis, en allant porter la caisse de bière à la cuisine, histoire de mettre les bouteilles au frais, demanda à son invité de faire comme chez lui, qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Qu'il fasse connaissance avec les autres, comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de les présenter. Cela ne prit évidemment pas de temps. Remis de sa surprise, le "repas" participa avec joie à cette folle idée de se faire manger, feignant la peur d'être dévoré tout en s'asseyant à côté de celui qui n'avait pas encore parler de lui comme de sa nourriture.

"Bonjour, moi c'est Jun... et vous?"

Les autres étant déjà partis sur un autre sujet, celui qui n'avait encore pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était entré lui répondit.

"Seth. Yoroshiku. Sinon, celui qui t'as pris pour un steak encore vivant, c'est K, l'autre c'est Közi..."

Jun sourit à cette idée.

"Eh bien, au moins je ne suis pas repoussant au point de ne pas être mangé par l'un de vous..." Il ricana.

Seth l'imita. Au même moment, Mana les rejoint avec une bouteille de bière pour tout le monde. Chacun leur tour, ils le remercièrent, puis, le plus sérieusement du monde, K ajouta, "J'espère que t'en as gardé quelques unes pour pouvoir faire mariner la viande..."

"Ça va, hein K, tu peux en revenir, aussi..." répondit l'hôte en riant. "Ceci dit, je dédis cette beuverie à mon 6ième mois de divorce !"

L'homme que Seth avait nommé comme étant Közi s'approcha du guitariste.

"Alors, t'as dit que ton nom était...?"

K s'approcha à son tour.

"Ouais... puisque je peux pas te manger, faisons connaissance !"

"Il s'appelle Jun, et..."

"Tu l'as connu comment ?" l'interrompit K

"Euh..."

"Lui demande pas ça, franchement !" Renvoya Seth.

"Ben quoi !"

Un peu distrait par l'annonce du sixième mois de divorce de Mana, Jun répondit distraitement.

"Au dépanneur d'à côté..."

Il avait quand même pensé à ne pas révéler que c'était à une convention de Barbapapa.

"Ah ouais, donc vous faites vos courses ensemble !" fit Közi, un rien sarcastique.

"Ouais... Ben... on s'voyait souvent à ce dépanneur-là et pis bon... J'ai fini par l'abordé et je l'ai revu tout à l'heure et comme il avait rien à faire j'l'ai invité, quoi !"

"Il fallait quand même que je sauve sa tête... Il avait oublié de prendre un parapluie!" s'exclama le jeune guitariste.

"Oui, aussi..." rajouta-t-il avec un sourire voulant presque dire "Bon, ils sont où vos "C'que t'es bêtes !" ?"

Tous rirent alors de bon cœur. Le sujet était clos, pourtant, le leader de Moi dix Mois était persuadé que K ou Közi était pour lui revenir, un de ces jours, avec cette question.

Ils continuèrent donc sur un autre sujet, Jun s'intégrant aisément à leur groupe d'ami, même s'il avait des difficultés à suivre certains sujets quelques fois. à un moment, alors que mana avait le dos tourné, K se glissa subtilement derrière le nouvel arrivant et lui mordit le cou, ce qui eut l'effet de le faire sauter sur ses pieds.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" s'exclama ce dernier.

"Je goûtais..." Celui à la chevelure rose haussa les sourcils. "T'es sauf. J'préfère encore les Spécial K qu'on ramené d'Europe !"

Tous éclatèrent alors d'un rire joyeux. Finalement, le dîner qui n'en était plus un changea de siège et, s'asseyant à côté de Mana, entreprit de discuter avec lui, discrètement, à propos de son récent divorce.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais été marié..."

"Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'on se voit, aussi."

Il avait raison, mais l'autre se sentait un peu perturbé. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait une impression d'être déçu également, mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

"Sans vouloir être indiscret, que s'est-il passé?"

"... Oh..." Il détourna le regard, pesant un moment le pour et le contre de lui raconte cette histoire. "Disons que ça avait été plus une obligation qu'autre chose..."

Perplexe, le plus jeune des deux fronça les sourcils.

"Un obligation? C'était un mariage arrangé?"

"Voilà, t'as tout compris !" Il soupira.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à la quitter?" son soudain intérêt pour l'hôte l'étonnait, mais il tenait sincèrement à le savoir.

"J'avais prévu depuis le début de le faire... Seulement... J'attendais... le bon moment, j'imagine..."

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement refusé de te marier?"

"C'est vilain, mais ça m'arrangeait pour Moi-même-moitié..." répondit-il avant de prendre la dernière gorgée de sa bouteille.

Jun réfléchit un instant. Il ne sut pourquoi, il ne réussit pas à ressentir un quelconque mépris à l'égare des actes de l'autre guitariste. Il avait même un peu de compassion pour lui.

"Mais ça a du pourrir une parte de votre vie de ne pas la passer avec la bonne personne..."

L'aîné haussa les épaules.

"Je ne passais pas toute ma vie avec elle non plus. Elle n'était que ma designer, sans plus... Notre mariage ne voulait rien dire d'autre. De toute façon Moi dix Mois prend beaucoup de mon temps..."

"Tu lui étais fidèle?"

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il se plaqua une main sur la bouche, gêné. Ce n'était pas le genre de question qu'on posait après à peine deux rencontres. Ce geste de la part du plus jeune lui arracha un sourire.

"Tu deviens curieux, dis donc !"

Il vit qu'il allait pour se fondre en excuses, mais répondit avant qu'il n'ait prononcé quoi que ce soit.

"Non. Tant que tu ne me demandes pas avec qui, ça me va... De toute façon, je ne me suis jamais vraiment caché..."

Tout à coup, histoire de changer de sujet, le plus jeune partagea une idée qu'il venait d'avoir avec son vis à vis.

"Dis... tu pourrais me montrer tes guitares?"

Cette question le surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il présente tout de même ses excuses, mais cette tournure le satisfaisait.

"Oui, bien sûr ! Suis-moi !" fit-il en se levant.

Il alla vers le couloir, se faisant toutefois arrêté par Közi lui demandant où il allait et lui de répondre qu'on lui avait demandé de montrer ses guitares. Il les laissa donc passer, les gardant tout de même à l'œil. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans la pièce où étaient les guitares du leader de Moi dix mois. Lorsqu'il les vit, des étoiles s'allumèrent dans les yeux du plus jeune.

"Wouah!!"

Il aimait ce genre de réaction, il adorait qu'on le complimente, surtout à propos de ses Jeune Fille. Il arbora un sourire fière en l'observant regarder sa collection. N'osant pas toucher mais s'accroupissant pour voir de plus prêt, Jun se mit à contempler la Jeune Fille X avec beaucoup d'intérêt et d'émerveillement.

"Elle est magnifique..."

"Elle n'est pas la seule..." murmura-t-il, inconsciemment, le regard toujours fixé sur le cadet.

Celui-ci leva le sien, interrogateur, vers lui.

"Pardon ?"

"Hein ? ... Oh... Je disais qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être magnifique..." répondit-il, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, en montrant d'un geste horizontal de la main ses autres guitares.

Réplique qui lui empêcha tant bien que mal de piquer un fard. Ne remarquant pas la gêne du plus vieux, trop absorbé par la guitare, il demanda, quelque peu mal à l'aise, s'il pouvait essayer la Jeune Fille X.

"Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas, comprend bien... je comprend à quel point ut peux tenir ates guitares..."

"... Bien... Étant toi-même guitariste, je crois n'avoir rien à craindre si tu l'essaies..."

Tout enjoué, l'ancien guitariste de Phantasmagoria passa la sangle par-dessus sa tête et se mit à gratter les cordes de la guitare. Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien, ne faisant que jouer et tester encore et encore le merveilleux instrument.

"Si les voisins n'étaient pas si pointilleux, je te l'aurais branchée... J'aurais aimé t'entendre jouer pour vrai..."

S'apercevant qu'il était encore une fois partie dans son monde, il se défit de la guitare et la reposa sur son socle avant de faire une énorme sourire de satisfaction au propriétaire des instruments.

"Vraiment, elle est super! Tu as vraiment bon goût!"

"Bien entendu ! Je ne m'appelle pas Mana pour des prunes !"

Jun rit un peu, puis il prit la tête pour retourner au salon, où les autres étaient encore. Ceux-ci parurent déçut et soulagés de les voir arriver.

"... Ça veut dire quoi ces regards-là ?" demanda le leader à l'intention des trois autres, levant un sourcil.

"Manaaaaaaa!!" s'écria Közi en se jetant sur lui à nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, K offrit une bière au jeune guitariste. Ce dernier ne refusa pas et, même, en reprit une seconde une fois qu'il eut terminé la première. Il se mit à discuter activement avec K, qui avait fini par arrêter de lui parler comme s'il était son gouter, et s'entendit à merveille avec ce dernier. Bien vite, la caisse fut vidée, et K et Jun étaient tout deux les majeurs consommateurs des boissons.

Étant à court de boisson, K, Seth et Közi se mirent en tête de se rendre à pied à la boîte de nuit la plus près. Ils avaient essayés de convaincre Mana et Jun de venir avec eux, mais ce premier avait refusé en leur répétant que les boîtes, c'était pas trop son truc, quant à l'autre, le plus âgé avait insisté pour qu'il reste chez lui ; il était bien trop saoul pour aller autre part, même à pied. Cela avait un peu déçu K, mais il était tout de même parti avec les deux autres.

Complètement affalé sur le divan, Jun geignait sans pour autant réussir à se lever.

"Mais... moi aussi... je voulais aller avec eux... j'veux dddde la bièeeeere!"

"Tu trouve pas que tu as l'air assez pathétique comme ça ? De toute façon, tu ne m'as pas l'air capable de tenir debout..." lui répondit Mana avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

L'autre se cacha les yeux de son avant-bras d'un geste mou. "Mais je voulais être avec eeeeuux... ils sont moins intimidant que toiii..."

"Je suis tout aussi humain qu'eux, tu sais... Ce n'est pas parce que je soigne mon langage et que je sais être raisonnable avec la boisson que je ne sais pas comment m'amuser... J'ai seulement des intérêts ailleurs..." dit-il en se laissant choir sur le fauteuil voisin.

Reposant son bras à son endroit d'origine, il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

"Nooon! Tu comprends paaas... C'est pas à cause de ça..." Sans s'en rendre, il laissa échapper quelque chose qu'il ne savait même pas avoir songée. "C'est juste que ta présence me perturbe..."

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils.

"... Raconte ?"

"Pas envie..." il tenta de se détourner, mais ne fit que s'étaler d'avantage dans une position qui l'incitait au sommeil.

L'autre soupira.

"Tu préférerais pas dormir dans un lit... ?"

La voix de l'homme au cheveux rose lui parvint étouffée.

"Noon! Y'a qu'un lit et c'est le tiens... Moi je retourne chez moi!"

Sur ce, il tenta de se lever, sans succès, et retomba sur le ventre.

"Je te laisse mon lit, je prendrai un futon dans le placard... Allez, viens..." fit-il en s'approchant de lui et poser sa main sur son épaule.

"Non! Va dans ton lit!" Il se cramponnait aux coussins, refusant l'aide du guitariste aux cheveux noirs.

"Bon... tant pis... Tu n'auras qu'à regretter tes courbatures, demain matin..."

Il prit la direction de sa chambre pour aller lui chercher une couverture et un oreiller. Il tenta de l'installer plus confortablement qu'il ne l'était là, mais l'autre se mis à rouspéter de plus belle.

"Allez vous en, toi et tes mains..." Il essaya de fendre l'air des siennes, sans succès. "Ne me touchez pas... c'est trop bizarre!"

Le leader de Moi Dix Mois laissa son geste en suspend avant de finalement laisser tomber et de lui indiquer où était la salle de bain en cas de pépin gastrique. Puis, il alla se coucher en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

.oOoOo.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un mal de tête intense s'attaqua au jeune guitariste. Il n'avait pas vomis, heureusement pour le plancher de Mana, mais son crâne souffrait atrocement. Lentement, très lentement, il se releva sur ses coudes pour finalement se retrouver en position assise sur le sofa. Un petit tour à la salle de bain pour vider sa vessie pleine d'alcool et chipper de l'aspirine s'imposait. Heureusement pour lui, l'autre avait pris soin de fermer les rideaux pour lui éviter l'agression du soleil. Dans la salle de bain, son regard se posa sur la douche et une envie intense d'en prendre une pour soulager ses mots de tête se présenta à lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas utiliser la douche d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il retourna donc dans le salon où il retourna s'écraser sur le divan avec la ferme intention de se rendormir. Bien sûre, il n'y parvint pas. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps, néanmoins, il lui sembla entendre des pas au loin, un porte que se refermait doucement et qui, au bout d'un certain moment, s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les pas se rapprochèrent de lui. Une voix basse appelant son nom lui parvint, tous près, à présent.

Ce ne fut qu'au troisième appel qu'il consentit à répondre.

"Aaaah... va t'en! Laisse moi dépérir..."

"Si tu veux, mais je voulais seulement t'informer que tu pouvais utiliser ma douche, si tu en avais envie. Je crois que ça te ferait du bien."

Il marqua une courte pause.

"Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner... Je sais que tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas faim, mais il serait préférable que tu avales un petit quelque chose, ça te remettrait sur pied. Donc tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?"

Il dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, soit des toasts. Comme si un ange était venu accomplir un miracle pour lui, c'est rempli de détermination que Jun se leva, un peu chancelant, et qu'il alla dans la salle de bain. Rendu là, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange. Alors qu'il allait ressortir de la pièce, il vit un pantalon et un t-shirt déposé sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Il bénit le musicien qui s'évertuait à faire à manger de l'autre côté.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il suivit l'odeur de pain grillé et abouti dans la cuisine. Mana, en yukata bleu cobalt, lisait son journal à table où était posé une assiette avec deux rôties beurrée dedans.

"C'est pour toi." indiqua-t-il en levant à peine son regard de sa lecture.

L'autre regarda les tranches de pain avec un air dégoûté. Il en prit quand même deux bouchées, histoire de ne pas offenser son hôte qui les lui avait préparées. Ensuite, il joua plus avec qu'il ne les mangea, ce que l'homme en yukata ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Il posa son journal à côté de sa propre assiette vide.

"Ne te force pas à manger pour moi. C'est juste que ça te ferait du bien d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac..."

Sachant très bien que l'autre avait raison, il se força à être raisonnable.

"Est-ce que je peux simplement finir la première et te laisser la deuxième?" Il soupira avant d'enchaîner. "Je prendrai un verre de jus d'orange pour compenser..."

"J'ai déjà mangé, donc la seconde se retrouvera à la poubelle... Mais oui, tu peux, voyons !"

Prenant une inspiration, cherchant du courage, il mangea sa première rôtie, pas trop vite. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il posa sa tête sur la table, entre ses bras croisés, et attendit de voir si des haut-le-cœur allaient l'assaillir.

Au même moment, l'aîné revint avec sa commande. Il pinça les lèvres, craignant avoir à nettoyer une flaque de restitution dans les plus bref délais. Il posa le verre de jus sur la table.

"Est-ce que tu veux aller t'étendre dans mon lit... ?"

N'ayant pas las force de s'obstiner, il acquiesça avec des sons. Il vida le jus d'orange le plus lentement possible après quoi il suivit le maître des lieux jusqu'à sa chambre.

Mana le borda, sans la becquée sur le front, lui apporta un verre d'eau et une cuvette et, une fois sur le point de sortir de la chambre, ajouta :

"Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le demander."

Il entrebâilla la porte en sortant, pour aller travailler dans sa paperasse de Midi:Nette

Jun s'endormit dès qu'il toucha l'oreiller, signe qu'il avait besoin de récupérer. De son côté, Mana travailla de manière distraite, repensant à ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme couché dans son lit la veille. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit à l'évidence : Travailler avec la tête aussi pleine de choses n'était pas bien utile, encore moins dans des papiers aussi sérieux et ennuyant. Il mit tout de côté et alla prendre l'air sur le balcon qui débouchait sur le salon. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit à l'évidence : Travailler avec la tête aussi pleine de choses n'était pas bien utile, encore moins dans des papiers aussi sérieux et ennuyant. Il mit tout de côté et alla prendre l'air sur le balcon qui débouchait sur le salon. Et puis, cette chose qu'il avait dite sans se rendre compte lorsqu'il avait montré ses guitares au jeune homme. C'était sorti tout seul, mais Mana avait l'habitude de dire ce qu'il pensait, et c'était souvent le cas quand il laissait échapper des choses par inadvertance. Il était donc un peu perplexe. Et ce mot apparu dans son esprit : Amour. Bien sûr que non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Ils ne se connaissaient même pas au fond... Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il devait y avoir une certaine attirance entre eux. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait monter chez lui, sinon. Il soupira et tenta de diriger ses pensées vers autre chose. Il se mit donc à faire une peu de ménage, n'ayant pas pris le temps de ramasser la veille puisqu'il avait du s'occuper du jeune homme. Il retrouva des bouteilles de bières un peu partout et des traces s'étaient faites sur la moquette. Il devrait appeler le nettoyeur de tapis, sinon il serait forcer d'en racheter un neuf. Une fois toutes les bouteilles mise au bac de récupération, il sorti un produit nettoyant pour enlever le plus grand des taches du tapis avant de sortir son bottin téléphonique et d'y trouver le numéro du nettoyeur. Il passa son coup de fils, après quoi il retourna vaquer à ce qu'il lui restait à faire, laver les vêtements de l'autre guitariste. Par chance, ils avaient la même grandeur, il avait donc pu lui prêter des vêtements de rechange, il avait beaucoup sué dans les autres et ce ne devait pas être agréable à porter.

.oOoOo.

Il se réveilla doucement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Étonnement, il avait plutôt bien dormi et n'avait plus vraiment mal à la tête. Il prit un certain temps pour sortir des vapes, mais dès qu'il eut tous ses esprits, il quitta le lit, trouvant qu'il avait assez abusé de l'hospitalité de Mana. Il replaça les oreillers, les draps et sortit de la chambre. Il devait trouver l'autre guitariste pour qu'il lui rende ses vêtements. Il le trouva sur le balcon en train de justement les enlever de la corde à linge et de les plier soigneusement. Il sortit sans faire de bruit et fit sursauter Mana lorsqu'il referma la porte. Se retournant vivement vers lui, l'aîné accrocha le panier qu'il avait posé en équilibre sur la rampe et celui-ci, ben qu'il essaya de le rattraper, alla s'écraser sur le bitume, dix étages plus bas. Alors que ce dernier tentait de le rattraper, Jun le regarda simplement tomber, une petite moue amusée. Décidément, le destin voulait le forcer à rester chez le musicien.

"Han merde... Mon panier est fichu !"

Jun sourit, de plus en plus amusé parla situation. Il ne sortirait sûrement jamais de cet immeuble comme c'était partit.

"Je crois qu'une force supérieure tente de me garder ici." dit-il en rigolant.

"Ben... J'ai seulement que tes fringues à aller chercher et à relaver... Mais si tu veux absolument t'en aller, tu peux partir avec mes fringues..."

Il réfléchit un instant. Il abandonna l'idée de partir en se rappelant que c'était son t-shirt préféré qui venait de tomber du dixième étage et qu'il le portait trop souvent pour se permettre de le laisser chez un inconnu.

"Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu..." il rit de nouveau en jetant un coup d'œil à ses effets qui gisaient plus bas, toujours amusé.

"Bon... Je vais aller chercher ça..." fit-il en soupirant.

Retenant le maître des lieux, il l'en empêcha.

"Je vais y aller... ce sont tout de même mes vêtements que tu avais pris soin de laver..."

"Ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait, tu sais..."

Prenant les devants, il pénétra à nouveau dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"Je crois que j'ai suffisamment abusé de toi pour que tu me laisses aller chercher ces fringues et jeter les morceaux ce panier..."

"Ah ! C'est donc ça ! Tu penses abuser de ma gentillesse ! Allons donc ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le Prince of Darkness que j'ai pas de coeur ! Donc tu iras ramasser tes vêtements et j'irai jeter les morceaux de panier ! Ça te va ?" fit-il, à son tour amusé par la situation.

"... c'est ça... fous-toi de ma gueule alors que je me sens mal..."

"Te sens pas mal, voyons... Viens, on va aller ramasser ça avant qu'on vienne se plaindre..."

Regardant une dernière fois dehors, Jun sourit à nouveau.

"Pourquoi les gens se plaindraient? ça met un peu de couleur dans la rue..."

Il le dévisagea un instant puis dirigea son regard vers les vêtements et les morceaux de plastique éparse dans le stationnement. Il haussa les épaules.

"On laisse pas ça par terre, c'est tout... Et je suis persuadé que tu n'as pas envie que tes fringues servent de décoration dans le stationnement de mon bloc appartement !"

"Ah ça non alors!" Il ouvrit rapidement la porte. "Le premier qui ose marcher sur mon t-shirt, je l'assomme à coup de pelle!"

Mana rit franchement à cette remarque et le suivit dans l'ascenseur, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Ils atteignirent le stationnement sans aucun obstacle à franchir, en personnes normales. Ils ramassèrent chacun ce qu'ils avaient à ramasser. Cela prit moins de temps à Jun puisque ses vêtements avaient survécu au choc alors que le panier avait volé en éclats, laissant de petits bouts par-ci par-là. Il regardait Mana qui ramassait un morceau lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux posés sur le derrière de celui-ci. Il se détourna aussitôt et se mi à ramasser des bouts de panier à son tour pour feindre de n'avoir rien fait, bien que son ami n'ait rien vu.

"Merci !" le gratifia le plus vieux avec un nouveau sourire lorsqu'il eurent terminé et sur le chemin retour.

Sourire qui lui fut retourné.

"Ce n'est rien voyons!" Il se gratta la nuque. "Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un grand effort que d'être avec toi."dit-il sans se rendre compte du sous-entendu qu'il pourrait laisser entendre.

Son interlocuteur manqua presque un pas en entendant ça.

"Ah ? Et c'est naturel, chez toi, de faire dans la contradiction ?"

Il arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager, comprenant plus ou moins pourquoi il avait dit ça.

S'arrêtant à son tour, ce fut au tour du plus jeune de dévisager le plus vieux.

"... Ouais, bon... oublie ça, j'ai rien dit..." finit par tenter d'esquiver Mana.

"Hein? Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"

"Non, non... C'est rien... Tu étais saoul après tout..." dit-il, quelque peu embarrassé en continuant sa marche dans l'ascenseur.

Il rougit subitement. Il avait peur de ce qu'il avait pu dire, car il était souvent plus lucide sur ce qu'il ressentait saoul qu'à jeun. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne buvait que très rarement jusqu'à en arriver à l'ébriété.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit...?" insista-t-il, craignant d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du.

Mais l'autre guitariste garda obstinément le silence jusqu'à son appartement.

"Donne-moi tes vêtements, je vais les relaver..."

"Mais..."

"Ce que tu as dit ne me semble pas avoir la moindre importance... À moins que tu caches très bien ton jeu..." le coupa-t-il en lui prenant ses vêtements.

Il alla les mettre dans le lave linge et alla retrouver le guitariste au cheveux rose au salon.

"Excuse-moi... j'ai peut-être été un peu trop froid... Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que tu as dit ?" dit-il, moins durement.

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il acquiesça en silence, déjà gêné.

"Tu as entre autres dit que ma présence te perturbait, que j'étais bizarre et intimidant..." Il marqua une courte pause. "C'est pourquoi je disais que ça n'avait pas d'importance, je crois..."

Cette fois, il était rouge pour de bon. Il se détourna et alla se frapper la tête contre le mur.

"Aaaaah! J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai dit des idioties pareilles!!" Il arrêta de se frapper la tête, en souffrant quelque peu. "je suis sincèrement désolé..." dit-il en se retournant et s'inclinant bien bas.

Estomaqué, il le regarda faire, incapable de bouger, puis retrouva ses moyens.

"C'est pas grave, tu sais, j'en ai vu d'autres... S'il fallait que je m'attarde à tout ce qu'on dit à mon propos, j'en serais encore à broyer du noir contre Gackt !"

"Sois sans crainte, je ne ressens rien de tout ça envers toi!" déclara-t-il, tentant de sauver la face.

Mana eut un petit rire.

"Je sais. Arrête de te rabaisser, maintenant..." lui répondit-il en se rapprochant de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule

Involontairement, il se contredit une nouvelle fois. Lorsque Mana posa sa main sur lui, il ressentit une étrange décharge dans son épaule et son bras et se défit de les fine poigne.

Il recula d'un pas, de peur de l'offenser.

"Calme-toi un peu et tu décideras après si tu me supportes ou non..."

Lui-même était resté surpris par sa réaction. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Pour éviter de faire autre chose qui poserait malaise, il alla aux toilettes. Mana esquissa un geste pour le retenir, mais ne le fit pas et le laissa aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il soupira. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui avaient le don de se compliquer la vie pour un rien.

Jun prit son temps. Il s'assit sur le couvercle des WC et réfléchit. Finalement, il n'était pas totalement indifférent au Grand et Ténébreux Manasama, ce qui n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose. Au moins, l'autre ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, ou du moins s'en soucier, ce qui était une bonne chose pour lui. Sauf que le fait d'avoir réaliser ça le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. En plus, ils ne s'étaient vu que deux fois, alors qu'il soit déstabilisé à ce points pour une main sur l'épaule le perturbait encore d'avantage. Il prit plusieurs grandes respirations et sortit enfin de la pièce.

Prenant la direction de la salle de lavage, il s'appuya dans l'embrasure de la porte tandis que Mana refermait celle de la machine à laver.

"Je suis vraiment désolé... j'agis bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure... Je crois que je suis plus lucide quand je suis saoul..." il rit de cette dernière remarque qu'il avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à formuler.

Il croyait pourtant devoir la vérité à son collègue musicien.

"Plus lucide ?" lui retourna-t-il en arrêtant ce qu'il faisait pour le regarder.

"Ben finalement… p't'être bien que tu me perturbes un peu…" il eut un petit rire nerveux et se gratta la nuque.

Il se tourna complètement face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

"Ah... Et j'imagine que si je te demande pourquoi, tu vas me répondre que tu ne le sais pas... ?"

Arrêtant tout mouvements, Jun médita cette dernière phrase.

"Non... en fait, je crois que je n'y répondrais juste pas." fini-t-il par dire avant de se détourner pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

L'aîné resta planté là un moment, accoté sur le lave-linge. Puis il mis la sécheuse en marche et alla rejoindre l'autre sur le canapé.

"Et la manière dont tu es perturbé, c'est positif ou négatif ?"

Le cadet le regarda, gêné, avant de détourner la tête pour répondre.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne répondrai pas..." Il sentait qu'il en avait trop dit et s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais appris à se taire quand il le fallait...

"Je vois..." dit-il en ancrant ses pupilles dans les siennes.

Voilà qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à engager la conversation avec ce jeune homme. D'abord, oui, il était mignon, mais il provoquait chez lui une certaine fascination. Il n'aurait pas laissé n'importe quel guitariste toucher à une de ses Jeune Fille, pourtant, avec lui, il l'avait laissé faire comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses. Et il l'avait aussi indirectement complimenté, un peu inconsciemment, mais il réalisait que c'était sincère. Aussi avait-il l'impression que plus le temps de la journée passait plus il était proche de lui... Un peu comme si on avait condensé une semaine normale en une journée. Normal que le jeune en soit dérangé...

Et toutes ces pensées vinrent à en devenir incohérentes, dans sa tête et, impulsivement, mais doucement, il alla capturer ses lèvres des siennes.

En s'éloignant, comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

"Euh... Oui, bon... ça a vraiment été plus fort que moi..." dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Alors que Mana baissait la tête et s'éloignait un peu de lui pour cacher son embarras, Jun mis une main sur l'une des joues du plus vieux des deux guitaristes, comme si son instinct le faisait réagir, et la flatta tranquillement avec son pouce.

"Ta joue a pris une jolie couleur..." Son sourire était devenu éblouissant sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il n'était que pour le « Prince des ténèbres ».

L'autre lui rendit son sourire, en un peu plus gêné, tout de même, et se laissa embrasser, cette fois.

"C'est pas... un peu bizarre que la journée finisse comme ça ?"

Jun haussa les épaules. Il avait accepté le fait d'une attirance et appréciait grandement l'idée de réciprocité qui s'offrait à lui.

"C'est pas particulièrement désagréable..." Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

"C'est vrai..." souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser encore, l'enlaçant, cette fois.

Prenant le visage de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène à deux mains, il répondit avec ardeur, se collant à l'autre. L'une de ses mains fini par aller fourrager dans les cheveux noirs tandis que le propriétaire de ceux-ci passait une main sous le chandail du plus jeune. C'était tout comme une nouvelle sensation, pour lui. Le contact de la peau soyeuse de son dos sur laquelle se promenait ses doigts lui donna quelques frisson dont il se délecta. Il voulait avoir ce contact avec son corps en entier, il commença par lui enlever ce chandail. N'ayant jamais été aussi réceptif à un contact avec un inconnu, Jun fut étonné de sentir qu'il se laissait totalement guider par les mouvements de Mana, l'aidant de bonne grâce à lui ôter son chandail, qui était en fait à celui qui lui retirait. Quant à lui, il ne sut comment, il se retrouva à détacher les boutons du chemisier blanc que le plus vieux portait, lui embrassant la gorge et la poitrine. Le plus vieux ne pu contenir ce petit gémissement lorsqu'il sentit cette paire de lèvre se poser avidement dans son cou. Il avait rejeter la tête vers l'arrière et ne s'en délectait que plus en laissant ses mains retomber dans le dos de l'autre pour revenir vers l'avant, vers le bouton du pantalon qu'il lui avait prêté.

Jun lança distraitement un commentaire.

"Je crois que je vais te rendre tes vêtements." sur ce, il continua à attaquer le cou de l'autre avec ses lèvres et ses dents, cette fois.

À son tour, il retira le chemiser du Mana après quoi, impatient, il l'embrassa derechef, allant lui griffer le dos au passage. Et seulement ça aurait pu éloigner ses mains du corps du cadet, ils étaient comme un pôle d'aimant positif et un négatif qui s'attirait l'un vers l'autre. Donc, aussitôt sa chemise enlevée, ses doigts allèrent défaire le bouton de son pantalon qu'il lui enleva aussi rapidement que tout le reste. Il ne le voyait que pour la deuxième fois, pourtant sa façon d'agir lui laissait croire qu'il l'avait attendu, lui, Jun, un peu trop longtemps. Il devenait de plus en plus impatient, d'autant plus que maintenant, il avait une preuve tangible qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Bien décidé à laisser le moins de distance possible entre eux, le guitariste aux cheveux roses fini par tout simplement monter sur son nouvellement amant à califourchon afin d'approfondir leur baiser et renforcer leur contact. Il sentait les mains rêches du Prince des Ténèbres baisser son pantalon et il lui donna un coup de main, s'en débarrassant sans regret, s'apprêtant à faire de même pour ceux de l'autre musicien. Il embrassa le bas-ventre au passage, remontant tranquillement le long du ventre pour atteindre de nouveau son coup, puis les lèvres qu'il mordilla avant de remettre le contact entre leurs langues. D'un coup de bassin, Mana fit les rôles s'inverser. Il se défit lui-même de son pantalon qui atterrit probablement à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de venir tirailler l'élastique du boxer du benjamin, le tout en continuant leur embrassade sulfureuse. Prodiguant des caresses au leader de Moi dix mois, Jun laissait celui-ci se débrouiller avec ses sous-vêtements. Il finit par orienter ses doigts de musicien vers les boxers de celui qui venait de lui retirer les siens, ressentant l'injustice d'être le seul totalement nu. À peine son travail fut-il terminé qu'il passa les jambes autour de la taille de l'autre, faisant disparaître ainsi les quelques millimètres de distance qui pouvaient rester entre eux. Ce même leader qui le laissa faire en portant ses propres doigts à sa bouche pour ensuite s'en servir vers son intimité, histoire de le préparer un peu à une intrusion , tout d'abord par un seul doigt, qui fut bientôt rejoint par un second. Sentant le doigts s'infiltrer en lui, le plus jeune se crispa quelque peu, enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules de l'être qui lui procurait cette sensation, avant de ses relaxer un peu et de, finalement, s'habituer à leur présence. Il remua un peu ses phalanges en remontant l'embrasser, remarquant, en passant, sa respiration qui commençait à peu à peu se saccader. Il retira donc les doigts afin de permettre à son propre sexe, bien plus gros, de faire sa place à son tour. Alors et seulement à ce moment-là, Jun commença à réellement gémir tout autant que lui le faisait. Il commença son mouvement de va et viens un peu trop rapidement, déclenchant un grognement de souffrance de la part du jeune musicien. Il arrêta son mouvement et ramena le corps de l'autre contre le sien, de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous deux assis l'un face à l'autre sur le sofa. Il l'embrassa dans le creux de son cou et continua ainsi en montant jusqu'à son oreille.

"Excuse-moi..." y murmura-t-il.

Le dernier montra qu'il acceptait ces excuses en se mettant à se balancer, invitant le dominant à recommencer son mouvement, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Ce dernier tenait le jeune homme aux cheveux roses par la taille et finit par glisser ses mains jusqu'à la verge de celui-ci, y faisant une légère pression suffisante pour qu'il crie presque, savourant le plaisir devant et derrière. Il laissa sa tête rouler vers l'arrière, offrant sa gorge tout entière à Mana qui saisit l'occasion pour y laisser quelques traces violacées, toujours agrippé à son dos, se retenant avec peine de ne pas lui griffer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et leurs cris qui montaient en crescendo...

.oOoOo.

À moitié endormi, complètement épuisés, les deux hommes s'était installés dans le lit de Mana, ne souhaitant que dormir. Jun avait la tête sur le torse nu de Mana, laissant celui-ci lui caresser les cheveux, un pocky à la main. Vaguement conscient, Jun releva mollement la tête et fixa le pocky un instant.

"J'en veux..." dit-il, vaguement conscient.

Mana le regarda un instant puis engloutit la presque totalité de la friandise. N'en laissant qu'une petite partie, il tendit la main devant ka bouche de Jun et y mit le chocolat, ainsi qu'une doigt. Ledit doigt fut sucé avec avidité avant que son propriétaire ne le retire et ne le remplace par sa langue qui fut accueillit comme une reine. Puis, toujours l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils se glissèrent entre les draps et s'endormirent presque aussitôt, l'un bercé par les battements du cœur de l'autre alors que l'autre l'était par le rythme de la respiration lente de l'un.

**OWARI**


End file.
